Tarble: The 2nd Son
by Admin1BoZ
Summary: Tarble, brother of Vegeta and son of King Vegeta. Sent away for fear of a fight for the throne. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

Tarble: The 2nd Son. Chapter One

_Deep in the endless planes of space. So many planets still owned by Frieza's army. Not many knew of Frieza's death or his father or machines of cruelity and oppression still turned their gears steadly with no signs of stopping..._

_I was only a baby when I was sent away. My father sent me away so that I wouldn't fight with my brother over his throne when he'd pass on. I didn't even want it, I just wanted a family._

"Hey leave them alone!"

Tarble had just arrived on this planet, designated Frieza Planet 0075. A group of Litts and Bas were kicking over the planet's inhabitants' stands of food for their market. They were just normal Tech-Techs, a peaceful race who didn't even know about defending themselves. The Litts and Bas flipped their tables and cruely laughed.

"I said leave them alone!"

Tarble darted after them and with a small energy ball in hand launched it into their group. It exploded on impact and they all were blown into the air. He quickly dispatched a few with great skill. Landing several kicks and punches. Bodies hit the ground and didn't move. Tarble landed softly and smiled. Like his brother, he did value winning a fight and did have a bit of an arrogant side to him but it was nothing compared to his soft side. He smiled as victory was about in hand, just a couple more fighters remained.

"You think you're so tough. Try this out for size!"

The last two Bas took position around him and grinned. Tarble prepared an energy ball but was too late. The Bas began to hold their breath and he felt his body freeze. His eyes froze in place. One Bas stopped for a breath and then began to kick and punch at Tarble as he was without defence. He groaned with every blow they landed on him. His face began to puff up and his old armor broke over him. Blood dripped from his lips and wounds. The Bas finally stopped to breath and watched as Tarble collapsed under the pain. He held himself up, not willing to go down so easy. They laughed and jumped on his body. They giggled as Tarble coughed up blood and screamed in pain.

"No, I can't let them win, I can't let them win!"

Tarble growled and then powered up, launching the two Bas into the air. He turned his aching beaten body around onto his back and then let go of two energy balls. They hit the two Bas and turned them to remaining fighters took off, afraid of what the Saiyan could do if he still had energy left in him. His eyes slowly closed and he passed out from the battle.

*Notes

- Bas and Litt are races that worked for Frieza. Bas being the race Guldo belonged to, being able to hold their breath and freeze time.

- Tech-Techs, the race that Gure, Tarble's wife belongs to.


	2. Chapter 2

Tarble: The 2nd Son

Chapter two

"He came out of no where and killed our men..we-we were lucky to escape!"

The surviving Litt spoke, shivering in fear from the Saiyan attack.

"So there is one last Saiyan out there..interesting."

"He was so powerful!"

"I want you to gather our forces, we can't let any word of this out. We'll exterminate all life forms on that planet."

"B-but sir.."

"Quiet, I'll handle this alone if you fail me again."

The Litt walked out of the room, looking down. He was deeply afraid of Tarble after the attack, he'd heard of incredible feats Saiyans were known for.

Tarble shook in his sleep then jolted awake. His vision began to clear up and he saw he was in a small room with some sensors around him with blinking lights. Wha..where am I? He sat up and scratched his head. Soon a small creature walked in with some bread and drinks. He looked at her and then down to his wounds which had been healed.

"Wh-who are you? Where's my armor and why are my wounds all healed?"

"Good to see you awake, good morning. I am Gure."

Tarble cracked his neck and stretched out. He climbed out of bed and helped Gure with her plates and then put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for helping me out Gure, I'm Tarble."

"You saved us, I thought it was only decent to help you out in return. I've had my machines working on you all night, that is why your wounds are healed. Yep, not even a scratch."

Tarble smiled and then saw his old armor on a desk nearby. It looked as if it were brand new.

"Ah yes, your armor, I took the liberty of repairing it myself. It was so dirty and broken. The compound to make it was so aged I needed to make some of it myself."

"Tarble, I'm sorry my son. This is for your own good. When I am gone, you and your brother would fight over my throne and that I cannot stand for. I must send you away, far away. But I'll leave you with pieces of your history. The Family emblem so you know who you are, a scouter to better know threats, some armor and clothing made by our top scientists. I love you Tarble but this is goodbye."

King Vegeta sent his son off in a Saiyan pod. He watched from his ship as the pod took off and disappeared in a flash. The whoosh of an elevator and then sliding of the doors. Vegeta walked in with arms folded.

"Father, where did you send him?"

"Far, far away, maybe one day you too will cross paths. But it is your destiny, as my first born to be king."

"Prince of Saiyans does have a nice ring to it father."

"Yes my son, now go and train with Nappa, be kind to him..He isn't the smartest of our race but he is a good man."

Tarble sat with Gure and began to eat with her. They talked on how he arrived, that his Saiyan pod was an antique and that he was looking for any trace of his brother or father or anyone of his race so that he could feel at home again.

"I've heard stories of Saiyans in town, always nasty ones though, not like you. You're a good one."

"Where about town did you hear these stories?"

"Oh, downtown in our markets. Some unsavory characters like to drink and talk down there."

"I should go and see if I find any word about my brother."

"First, eat and relax a little. I like having your company."

Tarble sat back down and broke the bread and ate. He was anxious to go hear any word about his family but a few more minutes in Gures company would do him well. He smiled at her and nodded.

"You're great company too Gure, thank you."

"Aka, we are reaching Frieza Planet 0075. We will be there in 5 minutes."

"Good, send out a first batch of soldiers. I want them to taste a bit of fear."

"Right on it sir."

Tarble walked to the downtown with Gure as she went shopping, picking up a lot of food as she knew Tarble had no where to go, she would take him in. Tarble sat at table and closed his eyes to listen in on conversations. He'd trained himself to do this, hear nothing but what might interest him. Some spoke of the fight that happened yesterday and others of taxes and weather. Nothing interesting yet. He thought. Then he could hear something.

"Yeah, I heard something about a legendary Saiyan who has taken on Frieza."

"No kidding?"

"No, and he won."

"So? Are we still under his rule or what?"

"I don't know, we don't have any army to lead a rebellion or anything."

"That's true, we'd better keep it quiet."

Tarble spun around and pointed a finger.

"You there! I want to speak to both of you."

The two creatures jumped and then began to run.

"Oh come on! Wait!"

Tarble chased them a moment before realizing he could just fly and get ahead of them. He flew into the air and then stopped abruptly in front of them.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know what you know."

"You're not with Frieza?"

"No, I'm not. I am a Saiyan."

The creatures sighed and then sat with him and Gure. They had been Musks, a race of small, covered in hair creatures with yellowish eyes and small claws. Their planet had been one that was taken over by Frieza in the beginning of his rein, Planet Moss. They had heard of this hero, Goku and some other heroes in stories from their travel to this planet. Tarble listened to what they said and then looked to Gure.

"Would you want to travel with me? I've been alone for most of my life."

"If you would want me to, I shall."

"Thank you Gure, you've been so nice to me."

Gure nodded and there froze in place. Tarble looked at her curiously until he saw a shadow form over her and him. He looked up and could see a giant ship in the sky getting ready to land. There were little dot coming from the side of it as hundreds of solders leapt out armed and ready for attack. Tarble gasped and then jolted from his chair and took Gure's hand. He ran her home and then closed the door. He frantically ran into the room he'd slept in and found his armor. He pulled it out and his gloves and scouter.

"Tarble? What are you going to do?"

Tarble had a look of anger and determination in his eyes. He looked down at Gure and then smiled.

"I won't let you people be hurt by this scum. I'm going to end this."

He clenched his fists and walked outside looking into the sky.

"But Tarble, you were hurt so bad last time you fought."

Tarble looked at all of the solders that began falling to the planet.

"Don't worry Gure."

He spoke with confidence and glared up at them and the ship.

"A Saiyan gets stronger with every fight they win or lose."


End file.
